Skools not so Kool
by wildone97
Summary: couldn't come up with summaries so ummm i came up with the idea what if Kaoru had to go to a Japanese school where they had to where skirts rated T for language Enjoy!


Skools not so Kool

Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko have just found out that they're going to be transferring to the same school again. But while getting papers they find out its a visual&performing arts school. So each of them had to chose a talent to be accepted in there. Kaoru chose art, Miyako chose piano, and Momoko chose drama. Also they wait 'til the last minute to tell Kaoru they had to wear uniforms...which consisted of a skirt.

_The First Day_

Before school they were all on the phone getting ready.

"Yes! Well here comes our first day at our new school", said Momoko.

"God, I'm still mad no one told me earlier that we had to wear this stupid shity uniform that has a stupid shity skirt!", Kaoru exclaimed angrily.

"Clam down Kaoru, it's just a skirt and you have to wear it for school, it's not like you have to get super girly plus you'll look good.",Miyako said trying to reason with her, "And we even get to customize it for your on look which we all have been doing for awhile!"

"Well that is a plus", she said flatly

"Okay!",said Momoko, "Let's get are things on and meet at Kaoru's house then we walk to school. 'Kay?"

"Yep!"

"Sure whatever..."

Whit that they hung-up and got ready. When they meet up at Kaoru's house they admired each others outfit...well Momoko and Miyako were anyway.

Momoko was wearing the white short sleeve button-up shirt she replaced the buttons with dark pink-ones. Had a dark pink bow around her neck(u know the anime bows they have with there unies idk what they are called someone help me out here plz). She added a pink ruffle at the bottom of her skirt where also she had pink, blue, and green heart rhinestones. She had on dark pink wedges, her same hair bow as always, and heart earrings and necklace.

Miyako dressed in the same button-up shirt she replaced the buttons with blue diamonds. Had a blue bow around her neck. She outlined the details in her skirt with different shades of blue. She also wore blue heels, blue dangle earrings, and blue and white bangles.

Kaoru had on the same button-up but replace them with snaps(you know those things when u just snap them together). Had a green bow around her neck. She snipped zigzags on the bottom of her skirt, put little skulls in the black parts, and wore green legging with it(she doesn't like the breeze that comes with wearing a skirt when she not Buttercup lol). Also she wore black and green converses and her hat, she tried to wear her jacket but they wouldn't let her instead made her put it around her waist.

When they finally reached the school they saw all the other kids decked out in their unies(n yes i use the word uni for uniforms so deal with it :p).

"Wow this nothing like our other school.",said Miyako stunned.

"But the boys here are HOT!", Momoko said drooling over some boys passing by.

"Ugh again with the boy thing we just hurry so we can go in!",Kaoru exclaimed annoyed.

"Fine."

They walked in and were stunned everyone were in groups talking, singing, caring instruments, and everything the place was HUGE.

They went to the office got there locker numbers and combinations but got lost trying to find it.

"Damn it Momoko did you get us lost again?"

"Hey, that was only once in the forest so get over it and we are not lost we're just...confused."

Kaoru and Miyako sweat dropped, "Yeah we're lost..."

"Well looks like you under classmen need some help"

They turned around to see a girl their height but only because she was wearing tall pink and black stiletto heels. She had dark brown skin so they didn't think she was from around here but she spoke good Japanese. Had short black hair to about the middle of her neck, had pink beads, and a pink flower headband. Her shirt had her class name stitched on the back in pink and her skirt instead of the white in it the color was pink.

"What do you mean 'under classmen' you like your younger then us!", said Kaoru

"Ugh everybody has to say something about my height well for your information I'm Matsumoto Nori 12th grade Star class, major band, and I'm 17 going to be 18 before graduating this spring. Hump!", she said before texting on her phone, "I got someone to take you to class they should be here in 3...2..."then she pointed down the hallway. They saw nothing at first but next thing they knew it was a girl running down the hallway dragging her friends. The girl let go of them then jumped on Nori, who was still standing, but the girl was hugging her. She was a light shade of brown with glasses and her black hair braided on the sides then down at the top to make a Mohawk, but she had a bang with it that had a strikes of purple. She wore the uni but on the back of the shirt was her name spray painted in purple. And her skirt had different layers of it that had the same design but in purple and black, she had knee high purple and black checkered socks held up by a garter belt, and purple high top converses with lighting bolts. She had purple hoop earrings, black stars in the second hole, had rings on almost all her fingers, and black lace fingerless gloves.

"Ugh get off of me, Akira...", Akira shook her head. Nori just sighed then pushed her off of her and she fell.

"Akira...", she shot-up off the ground put her hand to her forehead, "Hai!"

"Take them to the freshmen homeroom you know were it is right?"

"Hai!"

"Okay see-ya", she said as she left you could hear the same beat clanking from the heels but they didn't hear her laugh and mutter, "Good luck".

"Bye-Bye!", Akira said waving then turned around with a grin on her face. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were at a ? moment.

"HIHI", she said, "Seems like you guys got lost well just follow me", with that she grabbed everyone's hands even her 3 friends. She took them down tons of hallways and up&down stairs.

"Hey!", Kaoru said exhausted, "can we take break!"

"Okay!", she said and stop suddenly making them fly forward and crash so they just stayed their for a little. When they finally came back they started asking questions about each other.

"Oh, these are my friends my friends Emi(has frizzy hair that sticks up after her headband she wears all black except the shirt with spike wrist bands arm warmers and black and white chucks_. Art major)_Aoi(had jeans under her's hates skirts completely with boy shoes on _Band major_)and Bunko(has front bang has lots of different colors on skirt wears black flats. _String major_)."

"So how do you know Matsumoto-sempai is she in your class Akira-sempai?" Miyako asked.

Akira raised her eyebrows and her and her friends started laughing.

"What did I say?"

She tried to stopped and finally answered, "You thought onee-chan was in are grade"

"ONEE-CHAN?"

"Ohh sorry i forgot to fully introduce myself..."she cleared her throat, "I am Matsumoto Akira. I'm 14 going to be 15 in spring right before school gets out. 9th grade Star class and string major."

"Sooo... you're her little sister and taller then her..."said Kaoru.

"Yep haha she the middle child so the tall gene skipped her see are story is our mother is black and our dad in Japanese. He moved to America to go to collage there, that's where he meet our mother. They went together got married had my onii-chan, Diasuke, then Nori, then me. After that we moved back here to New Townsville."

"Cool so when are we going to class?", Momoko asked.

"Ohh yeah almost forgot come on and I promise I wont drag you this time" she laughed.

"Okay"

And then they were off. She went up 1flight of stairs then down some hallways.

"Where here!"

"WHAT?", they yelled, "you took us only 1floor below then when we originally started!"

"Heh-heh gomen", she said with a sweat drop, "but we're here aren't we heh heh?"

"Yeah yeah whatever", said Kaoru but then they hear a familiar laugh they turned to see no other then...Princess Himeko wearing as Kaoru lately thought about all her outfits something very sluttish. She tied-up the front of the shirt to show her stomach, cut the bottom of her skirt to make it super mini, and was wearing tall light purple hills with of coarse her crown on top of her hair which were in puff balls like always.

"Hello losers I see you have also came to this school."

"Ohh my god.", mutter Momoko.

"Fuck!",exclaimed Kaoru, "wait last time I remembered there wasn't a major for being a slut."

"Haha well F.Y.I. I'm here for vocal."

"Crap...it's bad enough you go to school with us but why do you have to make everybody suffer with your singing."

"Hump well I'll be on my way see you losers in class.", she said before walking off.

"Man why does everything bad happen to us?", Kaoru said

"Well it could be worse...",Miyako said trying to make everyone feel better BUT the worse is yet to come as they headed down the hallway they bumped in to you already know...the Rodwyruff Boys. As soon as they saw them they all groaned.

"You just had to say it didn't you Miyako." Momoko said glaring at her friend.

"How are you guys even old enough for high school?",asked Miyako.

"The Monkey-", said Brick.

"Of cores", Momoko butted in.

"He tried to make us the same age forever but then i just made us age."

Kaoru dropped to her knees and looked to the sky, "WHYYYYYYY! Why do you hate us so much to put us through all this. First the skirt, then you bring the slut, now those bastards show-up the same grade as us! WHY? Just WHY?"

"And..."

"where all..."

"in the same..."

"CLASS!",said Akira and her friends. She graded everyone in a bear hug.

"Uhh who's this...",Brick said trying to breath.

"This is are new friend Akira she's kind of hyper all the time", Momoko managed to get out.

"Well can you get her fucking to stop!", Butch yelled.

"Akira-chan you can stop now we can hardly breath?", said Miyako.

"Okay.", she said then dropped everyone. They we're all about to fight but then the 3min bell rang. "Crap that's the bell come-on, come-on, come-on!", she yelled then grabbed everyone and threw them in the classroom.

"Gomen I get carried away with stuff..."

"Well at lest we're all here.", Momoko said as the all went to go get some seats.

As the day went on they all had to introduce themselves in homeroom. They found out the Rowdyruff boys cover-up names which were, Masato-Brick, Masaru-Butch, and Masayoshi-Boomer and their majors were Brick-Technical Theater, Butch-Art, and Boomer-Vocal. Everyone in there grade had there major 3rd hour.

And this was their start at in a very crazy messed up school!


End file.
